


Mini-Thunder God

by anonymousnug



Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Field Trip, Give me a break, Hurt Tony Stark, IM SORRY OKAY, May is alive, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Random & Short, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, im still figuring out formatting, kinda a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousnug/pseuds/anonymousnug
Summary: A long time ago, in a realm one Bifrost trip away, a child was born. His name was Pétr. Now, the logistics and specifics of how the child was conceived are a total mystery. All the healers could figure out, was that the child was biologically bonded to Thor by magic. He just kind of popped up and he was cute so they decided to keep him (that and he was an heir to the throne of Asgard, but no biggie). A short 8 years later, Pétr was sent away from Asgard, to a place humans called home.
Relationships: Betty Brant & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spiderson and Peter Parker Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060163
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172
Collections: Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips





	1. Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

> TW: brief suggestion of s*icide. There will be a warning.
> 
> Mini Summary: Peter is Thor's long lost son and was sent away for his own protection. He lives with the Avengers, but no, I didn't kill May (I have a heart, believe it or not).

Hi, my name is Pétr Odinson, but everyone calls me Peter Parker. When I came to Earth, I was taken in by two SHIELD agents, Mary and Richard Parker. They were placed in charge of my care and well-being here on Midgard, but unfortunately, they died about a year later from a plane crash. After that, I went to live with Richard's brother and his wife, May Parker. They had no idea about my Asgardian parenthood and SHIELD wanted me to keep it that way, so Ben and May were told that I was just a normal human boy who happened to have been adopted by Mary and Richard. Back when I was 8, I still didn't fully understand why I had to be sent away, so I never got a chance to call Mary and Richard "mom and dad," but when I was sent to live with May and Ben, they told me to call them "aunt and uncle," so I did. I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology, my best friend's name is Ned Leeds, and I am Spiderman.

**This is Tim the Timeskip, say hi to Tim! Tim is here to take you into the real plot of the story since the author took too long to get going on the story! We are now arriving at your destination: the Avengers Common Room, say bye to Tim now!**

"Ребенок паук, what is this?" Aunt Nat asked, I looked over to her and saw a white slip of paper with the Midtown logo on it. Oh no, she found it.

"U-uh, what is what Мать паук? I don't know what you're talking about!" I stuttered. Damn my inability to lie. I wonder if that's a spider thing or a Pétr thing?

"Ooh," Uncle Clint started, snatching the paper out of Aunt Nat's hands. "Dear Parents and Guardians, we are pleased to inform you that the Midtown Academic Decathlon team has the opportunity to take a trip to the Avengers Tower!" Uncle Clint read. That little shit. I buried my face in my hands in a lousy attempt to hide from my superfamily.

"ANYWAY! Have any of you guys talked to a certain Asgardian recently?" I ask, hopeful that I can reunite with my father.

"Ooh, does someone have a crush- OW, NAT!" Aunt Nat punched Uncle Clint hard on the shoulder. None of the Avengers know about my dad, they all think that my parents are the dead SHIELD agents, but I suspect that Auntie Nat knows a bit more than she's letting on.

"Sorry Pete, none of us have really talked to him in a while, he's been off-world," Aunt Nat replied sympathetically. I think they all just assume that I have a crush (which, ew) on him or that I just want to meet a god, but that's not it at all.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. So, who wants to sign my permission slip since May is in Italy?" I asked. They both volunteered so I just let them go at it until one of them overpowered the other (*cough* nat *cough*). After they signed the slip, I walked back to my room remembering my disappointment from earlier over my father.

****

****

Tim's back!! Tim is here to take you to the next day at Midtown Tech! Tim has to go now, say bye to Tim!

"Mr. Parker! Nice to see you'll be joining us today!" Ms. Warren said as I walked into class. I mean, I know I'm late, but that's just rude. "Do you have your permission slip?" She asked, probably hoping I didn't. For some reason, that old lady hates me.

"Yup," I said, popping the "p" sound. She had a slightly disgusted smile, wearing thinly veiled disappointment that I'll be going on the trip.

"Alright children, now that everyone's here," she started, looking over to me. "Let's get onto the bus!" As we were filing into the bus, Flash whispered over to me, 

"Can't wait to see your best friend Tony Stark." Yes, it is true that Mr. Stark and I have formed a close, familial bond-as I have with all the other Avengers- and I look at him as a second father, I even called him "dad" the other day. Even after all that, I still miss my true father, and my Uncle Loki.

Walking into Avengers Tower with Ned and MJ was fun to see Ned fanboying over all of the tech and gadgets all over the tower; even MJ looked mildly impressed. 

"Hello, Midtown! My name is Scott, and I am going to be your tour guide for today!" Said an intern I can vaguely remember. "Here are your tour badges for this day, and they will expire at the end of the tour so you won't be able to use them again, but you may keep them as a souvenir," Scott said as he started to pass out white-colored badges. I pulled out my black keycard with my name in white on it and put it around my neck.

"Stark Industries was founded by Howard Stark..." I tuned Scott out after that because I already knew all of that. I was so distracted that I didn't notice we had arrived at the "museum" that Mr. Stark insisted on making. It was a large room with old (deactivated) weapons and suits in fancy glass cases with plaques next to them. I gotta hand it to Mr. Stark, while unnecessary, it looks nice. I continued walking around, reading the little fun facts that were put around the room, until I made my way to the back wall. The back wall had the original six Avengers, including my father. I walked up to the Thor case. I knew about the museum before today, but I never really made an effort to check it out. I stood there, staring at the glass box for a while until someone's voice interrupted.

**TW: BEGINNING**

"Hey, Penis! You got a crush?! Aww look, Penis is gay, who would've thought! You should just kill yo-" Flash was cut off by MJ cuffing him in the back of the head.

"If he wanted to kill himself he'd climb up your ego and jump down to your penis size," she said, completely deadpan.

**TW: END**

"Midtown students, time's up! Now onto the cafeteria!" Scott said with a little too much enthusiasm for a normal human being. "Just grab whatever you like, it's all free, courtesy of Stark Industries and the Avengers," he explained.

When we sat down in the cafeteria, I felt the small buzzing tingle in the back of my neck, telling me to move. I shifted over to the left before Uncle Clint dropped from the vents... More like flailed, but I won't tell him that if you won't.

"Petey!" He exclaimed, popping back up into a standing position like he never even face-flopped. At this point, the entire room's attention is on us, including a very angry looking Flash.


	2. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part two of the Mini-Thunder God series! I hope you've been liking it so far and I'm honestly shocked at the number of people who've already read this. Well, let's go on into the story!
> 
> Just to clarify: Peter is still Spiderman, but he also has lightning powers and magic that Loki, Thor, and Frigga helped him master.

(Just to clarify, Peter is still Spiderman, but he also has lightning powers and magic that Loki, Thor, and Frigga helped him master.)

"Un-Cli- um, uh- hello Mr. Barton?" I manage to squeak out.

"Mr. Barton?! Kid, since when do you call me Mr. Barton?"

"Sorry, I meant Birdbrain. You must not have heard me right, you need to turn up your hearing aids, _grandpa_?" With my super hearing, I could hear the muffled (and non-muffled) gasps of all the adults and teens around me, shocked to hear that Puny Penis Parker was actually insulting an Avenger.

"Yeah, whatever. Steve told me to come over to tell you that you left your phone on the table," he replied, handing me my phone.

"Thanks, Clint. Please leave." I deadpanned.

"Wow kid, I'm _hurt_. I thought we were better friends than this. I thought we were family. Guess I was wrong. Oh, how you've wounded me!" Uncle Clint exclaimed, throwing his hand over his heart for that last part. He jumped back up to the vents, slowly crawling his way up.

"Yeah, yeah, tell _Uncle Steve_ I said thanks," I said, just as he was leaving. Popping his head back around to the vent hole, he yelled,

"SO HE GETS AN 'UNCLE?' WHAT AM I CHOPPED CHICKEN?!" Just as he was finishing up, the vent grate closed.

I turned back around to face my classmates. Looking around, I noticed Ned looked like he'd just seen the face of god, MJ looked unimpressed-as usual-, and our tour guide looked a bit stunned at the bird-themed hero's appearance, before quickly going back to professional mode.

"While that was certainly entertaining, it seems to have eaten up all of our lunchtime. On to the next area, the Avenger's Training Room, where everyone who's parents signed the safety waiver will be taught a bit of self-defense from the two and only, Black Widow and Winter Soldier!" Scott said, excited to see the Avengers in action. "Now, it's very rare for the Avengers to give so much inside access to tour groups, so please be on your best behavior for them." Everyone nodded excitedly, almost completely forgetting the events that took place at lunch.

When we got to the "Avenger's Training Room" I looked in and realized that it was actually just one of the lower-level training rooms, and not the training room closer to the Penthouse. Another thing I noticed was that there was more than just Aunt Nat and Uncle Buck, it was them plus Uncle Steve and... and my father. I walked in slowly, shock is probably written all over my face, but to be fair the last time I saw him was on TV. I knew he wouldn't recognize me. It's been seven years, after all, I can just hope that he didn't just come to pop-in, and would stay long enough that I could see him after school.

"Attention!" Aunt Nat said sternly, a smirk on her face when some of my classmates looked at her with fear in their eyes. Even I was a bit surprised to hear her yell, but when the Black Widow calls for your attention, you listen.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, let's get started." Pointing to each of them as she said their names, she started to introduce the rest of the team.

"This one is Mr. James Buchanan Barnes, but you can call him Mr. James," Aunt Nat started with a shit-eating grin after seeing his not-so-subtle eye roll. "This one is Mr. Steven Grant Rogers, but you can call him Mr. America. This one is Mr. Thor middlenameunknown Odinson, and you can call him Mr. Hammer, and I'm Natasha Romanoff, but you can call me Natasha." I took a deep breath at my father's name, thinking back to all the times I ran through the palace walls hearing my Uncle Loki chase after me while calling for his brother to "come get your offspring, oaf!" Clenching my jaw and blinking away any water that started to form in my eyes, I brought my focus back to my Aunt and Uncles.

"So, now that Nat has... _introduced_ us, we are going to separate you all into groups that will rotate through stations. Station number one is with me, and you are going to be learning how I use my shield and you might even be able to hold it," started my uncle, making everyone- with the exception of MJ and me- excited at the thought of holding Captain America's shield. Even Ned and he comes over like every weekend.

"Station number two is with me, where I will teach you about my Widow Bites and how to throw knives, only if your parents allowed that though, I don't think Stark would appreciate a bunch of parents showing up complaining about their kids talking about knives all day." Aunt Nat said, making a few chuckles coming from the crowd.

"Third station is with me, and I'm apparently going to be showing you how to throw a good punch, because my only other skills have to do with guns, killing, and stealing, which I don't think anyone should be teaching you, especially me," said Uncle Bucky, making a few people laugh at his bluntness.

"And the last warrior arena shall be with me!" My father yelled, earning some giggles in the crowd. "I can tell you stories all about Asgard and you, tiny humans, can try to lift Mjölnir!" Oh no. Oh shit. Fuck my chicken strips, barbeque sauce on my titties, this is bad. Unless something has changed in the past seven years, I should still be worthy, and I have magic. This is bad. My mind is spiraling, I CAN SEE EVERY EQUATION. Uncle Steve counted off heads, separating everyone, and separating me from Ned and MJ, but thankfully not putting me with Flash. We all went out to our group number, and I was in Uncle Buck's group.

"So, does anyone here know how to throw a punch?" Uncle Bucky asked a bit awkwardly.

"HAVE THEM INTRODUCE THEMSELVES!" Uncle Steve yelled from across the room.

"Oh, right. So, what are your names?"

"I'm Betty Brant, Mr. James!" He rolled his eyes at the name, but I think Betty thought he was rolling his eyes at her if the dejected look on her face was anything to go by.

"Abe."

"Oh, it's my turn-!" I get cut off.

"Hey, Pete!" Uncle Buck said, his mood brightening a bit.

"Hey, _Uncle_ Bucky!" I replied, fake coughing at the "uncle" part.

"Okayyy... We're definitely talking about that later, but now that I noticed you- sorry about that by the way- you can help me teach my group!" Oh for the love of all things good and holy.

"Oh, yeah... Um, okay, sure- yeah, let's um... s-sure." I stammered, still focused on the fact that my father and I were in the same room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is coming out tomorrow, and it'll be the final chapter of this mini-work.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the last chapter! I'm not gonna delay any longer, let's get into the story!

"So!" Uncle Bucky started, clapping his hands together. "Who here has taken any sort of self-defense class or has a loose idea of how to defend yourself?" A few hands went up at the same time as mine, even though he already knew that.

"Great! So, Peter and I are going to spar for a bit, and sparring put simply, is practice fighting," Uncle Bucky continued. I was getting nervous and my heart felt like it was about to thump out of my chest. I could clearly hear all the stories about Asgard and struggling grunts from behind me, but I forced myself to look towards my Uncle. Getting into position, I waited for my Uncle to lunge forward, reminding myself to keep my strength in check. As Uncle Bucky attacked, I instantly reacted, punching, kicking, and swiping in calculated motions, making sure to dial the fancy Black Widow moves back a bit. It looked like a dance and if I'm trying to be poetic, it looked like a spider weaving its web, entrancing all those around; drawing them in with each swipe and lunge.

As I went to go forward, there were sudden gasps and I felt my spider-sense warn me of danger from behind. I quickly put my hand out, turning around, to see I had caught Mjölnir. Fuck.

"Young warrior! I apologize for the endangerment of your life! You must be a valiant soldier to be worthy of the throne of Asgard!" Father exclaimed. Setting down the hammer, I looked back up at him-- shocked that he could forget me in the short while we've been apart. I started, disbelieving back up at him, before producing a glamour of me as a child. This "image" could only be seen by someone with either the same magic as mine or biologically related to me. Father's eyes widened like saucers as he stared back at the tiny version of me; tears were starting to gather in his eyes.

"P-Pétr?" I smiled sadly back at him, dissolving the glamour I created to show my natural appearance. "How... How is this possible? Why are you here? What is this?" I could understand why my father would be confused, but it still hurt when he doubted my connection to him.

"Can we maybe have this conversation in a more... private area? Preferably not in front of my entire class and select members of the family?" I laughed nervously at the end, hoping he would take the hint and we could go somewhere else... No such luck, as our little reunion was interrupted by Ms. Warren.

"Mr. Parker! Can are you quite done harassing Mr. Thor? He is an Avenger and doesn't have time to deal with your silly little-"

"Parker? Who is this 'Mr. Parker' you speak of?" My father exclaimed joyfully, not realizing that I was 'Mr. Parker.'

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Thor, sir, I should've kept a better eye on him. He has a tendency to disobey direct orders. Again, my apologies. Mr. Parker, I suggest you come with me to avoid making an even bigger scene than you already have," Ms. Warren said, making it clear that it was me that was this "Mr. Parker."

"No, you won't be taking him _anywhere_." My head snapped back around to see two very angry ex-assassins and a highly disgruntled American Flag.

"He is disobeying the rules! What do you care anyway?! It's not like you know this little w-" A crack of thunder in the distance, the lights went out, suddenly Mjölnir was flying away and into Father's hand.

_S i l e n c e..._

"Do _not_ speak to my son in this way again if you value your life." Ms. Warren shook and trembled, nodding to the god before flinching violently at the sound of the doors opening. Everyone kept their eyes fixed on Father and me, paying no mind to the billionaire who had just stepped into the room.

"Um, Point-Break? Can you tone down the sparkles for a minute? I'd prefer not to have to explain a bunch of kids being struck by lightning," Mr. Stark said, before noticing the tense atmosphere in the room, and the absolute unbridled _rage_ in my father's eyes. "Kid, come over here..." Mr. Stark gestured, waving a hand behind his back, not realizing that would only make matters worse.

"Stark if you take my son away from me again I swear to Odi-"

"Father!"

_S i l e n c e..._

"He isn't going to take me anywhere, no one will, not ever again, but you need to _calm down_. If you don't someone is going to get very hurt, and I don't think you want to hurt anyone here today... Right?" He nodded. "Good. Now, hand me Mjölnir," I saw Mr. Stark looking like he wanted to object, but decided against it. Thank Odin. "Alright, now look at me. Look at me straight in the eyes and focus on not frying anyone here... okay?" Eventually, he calmed down enough that the lights were back on and he was no longer buzzing with electricity.

"Mr. Stark, would you like me to take them onto their next activity?" Scott spoke up nervously.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um- do that and get Pepper to draw up some non-disclosure agreements too, thanks." As everyone filtered out--except for me, of course-- we all ended up standing in something resembling a circle. We all stared at each other, slowly shifting our glances until Mr. Stark finally broke the silence.

" _Father?_ " He asked, voice cracking.

"Ahem- um... Yes... Father." I replied, saying "Father" with a soft smile. I looked back up at Mr. Stark's dejected face and suddenly felt a wave of guilt and sympathy wash over me. "Mr. Stark, don't worry, I still you as family, but- I- um... yeah..." I had no idea how to fix this.

"I think that's great for you... Yeah, that's just... It's wonderful... I'm glad you have a family again... Excuse me, I have to- I have to go get those papers from Pepper." Mr. Stark said back, voice thick with emotion before promptly speed-walking out of the gym. Uncle Steve looked back at me with a questioning face. I nodded to him as a signal I would explain to him later and that he should go help Mr. Stark.

"Congratulations Pete," Uncle Buck said, drawing my attention back away from where Mr. Stark had just been standing. I could tell from his eyes that he was sincere, so I gave a small grin back to him.

"Да, это здорово! Но ты все еще мой маленький паук." Aunt Nat said firmly but with a smile on her face. (Yeah, this is great! But you're still my little spider.)

"Конечно," I said sincerely, wanting her to know that nothing would change between us. (Of course.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the end of the line (get it). The next one-shot in the series is coming out soon, so be on the lookout! I know it isn't an amazing or nice ending, but it's a mini-series/ficlet, so I wasn't going for some super reflective or heartfelt ending.
> 
> Here's a sneak peek for the upcoming ficlet:
> 
> "So... Daredevil?" Asked Pops. "Where'd you even meet a guy like that?"
> 
> "Just... Around," I replied. Afraid of his reaction, I looked over to my dad, noticing his clenched jaw and murderous eyes.
> 
> It's the sequel to Agent Door? and is in the same verse, so if you like protective Stucky, then this one's for you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-part oneshot/ficlet, it's only 3 parts, and I'm going to update it daily, so keep on the lookout for that!


End file.
